


For a hero's strength is measured by his heart

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess
Summary: The Avengers can't trust him, but can their minds be changed by the one who can read his.





	1. Chapter 1

Standing on the balcony of Avengers tower Loki looked out over New York, his pale blue eyes scanning the skyline, while his thoughts were running in many directions he heard all the comments “he doesn’t belong here” “we can’t trust him” “are you stupid Thor?” “He’s my brother!” “one wrong move and his out of here” Loki knew deep in his heart they would never accept him, yes he did try and take over New York but he was trying to change, he wanted to do good, good for his brother, good for himself and good for the people of Midgard who slowly started to accept him not as Thor’s evil brother but an Avenger all he ever wanted was to be Thor’s equal. 

Turning he looked back into the tower at everyone, most of them had a disgusted look on their face aimed at him scanning the room his eyes landed on a pair of bright (y/e/c) ones feeling his breath catch in his throat hearing your soft voice in his mind “Hi Loki” he pulled his eyes away from yours and stormed off to his room located in the basement of the tower due to the others not trusting him. 

Watching Loki storm off you turned to everyone else shaking your head “He is trying you know” you spoke up only to be laughed at “Really? What would you know about it (y/n)?” Tony asked, “He didn’t try and kill you!” Steve said, “He killed 80 people (y/n)!” Nat said, looking at Thor for help “He did stab me lady (y/n)” he said, with a faint smile. Standing up your chair squealed along the floor “he is just misunderstood! Have any of you actually spoke to him?” you argued “you’re new here, you don’t understand things (y/n)” Steve said while placing a hand on your shoulder, slapping it off you spoke “No, you don’t understand, none of you can see the pain in his eyes, none of you can hear his thoughts, none of you understand!” you felt tears rising in your eyes moving around Steve you headed for the door stopping in your tracks when you felt a hand grab your wrists turning around your eyes met Tonys “why don’t we understand? What do you know that we don’t?” he asked softly releasing your wrist while everyone was staring at you, “he should just go die somewhere!” Clint said angrily snapping your head to Clint “his tried many times, I can see it in his mind!” you spat turning you ran to your room.

 

“Whats her deal?” Clint asked “Shes a mutant” Tony answered, “her powers?” Nat asked “Imagine her as the female version of Loki” Nick fury answered as he walked into the room “Only less predictable” he added, “how?” Thor and Steve asked together “The New York incident Hydra got ahold of Loki’s blood and infused it with hers” “Does he and she know?” Bruce asked shyly “yes (y/n) knows that her powers match Loki’s, but he doesn’t and it must stay that way! Thor, you can not tell him! No one can! That’s an order!” Nick said walking over to the table handing out your file to everyone, “read it then give it back to me or burn it, don’t leave it around for Loki to find” with that, he left the room again, while everyone opened your file. 

….

Standing in front of your mirror you looked at your puffy red eyes, turning them to the door to the soft knock you waited to hear who it was this time after most of the Avengers came to talk to you, but after a minute and no sound you walked to the door and slowly opened it, you saw no one up or down the hall but laying in front of your door was a glass of water and a sandwich and a small origami snake, smiling you bent down and picked them up “Thank you Loki” you whispered out closing your door.

 

Walking back to his room Loki had a soft smile on his face turning the corner he accidentally walked right into Vision, stepping back he dropped the smile but Vision saw it “What are you smiling about Loki?” he asked “None of your business” Loki retorted and walked on, watching Loki turn the corner Vison went to check the secret security cameras that only him and Tony knew about to see what the God of Mischief was really up to. 

 

Opening your eyes they scanned the room to find the red light of the clock “3:00 am” groaning you sat up feeling how dry your throat was, reaching over to the bedside cabinet you drained the rest of the water in the glass. Sliding your legs out from under the blanket you rose and left your room heading towards the kitchen for a refill, the only noise in the tower was your footsteps entering the kitchen you placed the glass in the sink and turned the tap letting the water fall free from it and in to the glass, feeling like you were being watched you turned and scanned the kitchen but saw no one, using your telepathy ability, you didn’t read any minds, turning the tap off you picked your glass back up and returned to your room thinking to yourself you were just tired and it was all in your head, dropping his mental wall Loki’s eyes trailed after you.

 

….

 

Day after day Loki watched you, feeling close to you after all you were the only one to defend him well Thor did but not all the time unlike you, he noticed how you would play with long (y/h/c) hair when you were reading, how you would run your finger back and forth over your bottom lip when you were watching something, he noticed the little head tilt to the side when someone said something stupid to you, your early morning trips to the kitchen, but most of all he noticed how shy you really were. 

Leaning against the door frame watching you again he felt a strong arm drop onto his shoulder turning to see who it belonged to he locked eyes with Thor “Brother why have you been watching lady (y/n) like a hawk?” “I’m fascinated by her, and what she brings to this little team of yous” Loki coldly said moving to the side so Thor’s arm could fall off his shoulder, watching Thor’s eyes drop to the floor and back up again Loki smirked “oh brother, you know something about her, do tell” “I have no idea what you are saying brother” Thor replied “Yes you do brother, you may be able to lie to the Midgardian’s, but you can’t lie to me, what is her secret?” Loki pushed for an answer, “She doesn’t have any Loki” Thor whispered turning his eyes back on to you “Every one of you here has secrets here, that’s why he keeps them in a file” Loki replied with the famous smirk, letting Thor know he was planning something, but what?


	2. For a hero's strength is measured by his heart Part 2

Opening your eyes you were staring at yourself well one of your illusions, turning your head to the side you saw two more copies of yourself trying to concentrate on making more illusions your mind lost control for a mere minute and you watched them disappear, cursing to yourself, you stood there feeling a little angry and annoyed, balling your fits you sent an energy blasts towards the target surprising yourself and Tony, you knew your powers were the same as Loki’s but energy blasts!? What else could you do? You had already ruled some of the powers out like the “inter-dimensional teleportation, shapeshifting, and flight” however you are discovering more and more of the powers that you gained after Loki’s blood was infused with yous. 

“(Y/n) how did you do that?” Tony asked, “I don’t know, I was just angry and it blasted out!” "Remind me never to piss you off again, we better write that down with the others you can do" Tony said as he picked up the notebook and counted them off “telepathy check, superhuman strength check, durability check, longevity check, illusion casting check and now energy blasts that’s 6 out of 10, of course, there is 3 you know that you can’t do so we’re down to 1, to discover if you can do it or not” Tony finished, “What is it, Tony?” You asked “astral projection, but go and get some lunch, you have done enough training for today” with that Tony unlocked the door to the training room and you left walking towards the kitchen.

….

Watching you enter the kitchen Loki racked his eyes up and down your body, ignoring the story Thor was telling the rest of the group, for he had heard it 1000 times and he was there when it happened trying to hold his smile back he watched as you jump up and down on the spot trying to reach a box that was just out of reach, turning his eyes back to the group he flicked his fingers sending the box out to your fingers at your latest jump hearing a small “Yes! Come to mama” from you twitching his lips up in a small smile he soon dropped it when he remembered what company he was in. 

After making and eating your food you walked towards the group scanning the sofa to see where you could sit down, there was only one place left the seat next to Loki, walking towards Loki you went to sit down but a pair of strong arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you onto their lap looking up you saw a flash of anger go through Loki’s eyes before turning to see who’s lap you were in “Why am I in your lap Bucky?” You asked a little annoyed “Well there is only one seat left sweetheart, and I’m more comfortable than sitting next to Mr ice cube there” Bucky responded giving you a smirk, rolling your eyes you sat there in a little huff “Ignore him Loki, his only trying to piss you off” Hearing your voice in his mind Loki gave you a side glance to see you were not looking at him but your focus was on Thor “how can you communicate using just your mind?” Loki asked you in return “I’m a mutant Loki, I have Telepathy I can read everyone’s mind but only talk to a fellow telepathy that means you, most of them keep they mind wall up so I can’t read them” Laughing at Thor’s story you glanced to Loki to see his face was twisted in confusion “what other powers do you have?” “Now that would be telling Loki, and yes I am a little uncomfortable in Bucky’s lap” “I didn’t ask you that!” “No Loki, but you’re thinking it” sliding his mental wall up you turned to face him seeing his smirk when he knew you could no longer read his thoughts “that’s not fair Loki” “life isn’t fair darling” Standing Loki walked out of the room and Bucky released his grip on you. 

….

Days after days everyone was put through training and Loki had to sit there watching feeling bored, not only did everyone still not trust him, they didn’t let him train and being babysat by Vision was really starting to annoy him, yet he never saw you in training, you also seem to be training somewhere else turning the page of his book he looked up to Vision “Why isn’t (y/n) in training?” he asked as coldly as he could, moving from his chair and book Vision came and stood in front of the window looking down at the training group “she is in training, she does it away from prying eyes, and why are you not down there Loki?” “I am a god, not a dog, I don’t need to learn new tricks” Loki spat “tricks no, manners possibly” Vision added before moving back to the chair and his book getting an eye roll from Loki before he returned to his book as well. 

Taking a deep breath in you fired a golden coloured energy blast from your hands at the target breaking it in two, looking up at Tony you saw his large smile “You have masted the energy blasts (y/n), now you’re training is over for today want to go rescue Vision from Loki?” “And I’m to be his new babysitter Tony?” you asked tilting your head to the side, “You know its not like that (y/n), we just need to keep an eye on him, everyone has done their bit” letting out a sigh you nodded “Where is he?” you waited for Tony to tell you before you went to find them, Loki could hear you laughing as you made your way to the door, walking in you took in the sight of Loki and Vision reading “Vision, Tony sent me here to rescue you” you giggled out watching Vision standing up giving you a nod and walked out the door, “I’m the one needing to be rescued” Loki whined.

….

Sitting on the sofa you watched everyone enjoying a drink, after the hard day training Stark had put everyone through of course Thor started to tell more and more stories that ended with Loki being the villain or getting more into trouble, rolling your eyes at the thoughts from the other Avengers conforming their non-trust for him, you stood and made your way out to the balcony where he was “are you ok Loki?” you asked him out loud this time making some of the group turn in your direction, nodding his head he shifted his weight and leaned against the railing avoiding your eyes “they will never trust me will they?” Loki muttered turning your eyes back over the group they were all watching you “by the look we are getting, I would say no” turning Loki scanned the group “Why don’t we give them something to stare at?” “Like what Loki?” “How about a kiss?” Letting out a snort you saw everyone narrow their eyes at your unheard conversation turning to Loki you saw his mischievous smirk “it would be funny to see their reaction, only a small one” “of course my lady” watching Loki learn down and you stand on your tiptoes everyone stood and shouted “NO!” Pulling apart you shouted “DON’T YOU DARE……” before you could finish Thor had thrown Mjölnir straight for Loki, hearing gasps Loki opened his eyes to see you were standing in front of him holding Mjölnir in your hand.


	3. For a hero's strength is measured by his heart Part 3

Looking at your shocked face Loki turned to see the look on all the avenger’s faces they were the same as you, total shock, all their mouths were wide open even Thor’s nobody was moving or saying anything “how?” Loki heard you ask “I don’t know princess, but you must be worthy” Loki responded to you “BY ODIN’S RAVENS” Thor’s shout made all eyes turn on him while he continued “How can she lift it? She has Loki’s blood and powers!” “THOR!” everyone shouted, snapping his head back to you “WHAT!?” Loki asked “it’s a long story Loki” you said “I can’t believe this” Loki spat pushing past you walking towards the lift to return to his room, dropping the hammer you ran to him “Loki wait! I can explain” Loki turned sharply causing you to crashed into his body and fall back onto the floor looking up into his angered fill blue eyes “out of everyone here (y/n) I trusted you, YOU!” he spat at you turning back to the lift and giving you a death glare.

 

Being helped up by Bucky you tried to keep your tears locked behind your eyes pulling your arm free you stared at Thor, “(y/n) I’m sorry, I didn’t…..” “You never think do you Thor!?” you cut him off with your snarl feeling your anger build out of the corner of your eye you saw Bucky slowly move away from you “(y/n), calm down” Tony said while stepping in front of Thor, watching his eyes you notice they went from your eyes to your hands looking down you saw a perfect formed golden energy ball there, shaking with angry you balled your fists and the energy ball disappeared turning you walking out of the room towards your room.

 

Letting out a breath Tony turned to the others “I need a drink!” “What are we going to do with Loki?” Nat asked “He knows her powers now, thanks to big mouth there” Bucky said while rolling his eyes “I am sorry” Thor muttered “The main question is what is he going to do with this information, Thor you know him better than anyone” Steve said while crossing his arms over his chest “I really don’t know” Thor spoke honestly.

 

Walking back and forth in his room Loki was trying to work everything out, how did you get his blood? How are your powers the same as his? Why did you not tell him sooner? Why did he even care for you? Slumping onto the edge of his bed he put his head in his hands, feeling horrible for not catching you when you fell, and for shouting at you in front of everyone, making him look like the villain again. 

 

Playing back the image in his mind of you on the floor with your doe-eyed expression the tears he could see behind your eyes, he knew how you felt in that moment, he has felt like that his whole life, the more he thought about you the more he could feel his heart dropping into his stomach, laying on his bed he felt wetness on his cheeks raising his hand to them he wiped away his own tears.  
….

 

“Tony, they have been in their rooms for a whole week now” “I know Steve, but what can we do? They refuse to talk to anyone” everyone was getting worried about you and Loki since the night Thor spilled your powers, of course Thor still felt horrible about it and tried to fix it with you and Loki, but he only got to speak to both of your doors, Vision would leave food and drink outside your rooms, and come back later to collect the plates, but a week no one saw or heard you, they only way they knew you were still in the building was the empty plates outside your doors. 

 

Looking up at the celling your eyes were sore, red and puffy you first cried in anger, then in sadness, back to anger then back to sadness enough is enough you thought pulling the covers off you, you stood out of your bed and stretched you wanted and needed to talk to Loki, you had tried but you got no mental answer, and you couldn’t read him so you knew he put his mental wall up. Changing into clean clothes you brushed your hair and teeth, walking to the door you used your telepathy ability to read the area outside sensing no one you opened the door and made your way to the lift and called it.

 

Reading on his bed Loki sense someone was coming towards his room, trying to see who it was with his mind he got no answer, hearing the knock on his door he ignored it turning the page of his book he heard the knock get louder sighing he rolled his eyes “go away Thor” he shouted, “it’s not Thor its (y/n)” you said back.

Standing Loki hurried to the door and opened it, looking down at you he could see your puffy eyes as you tried to force a smile on your face “what are you doing down here (y/n)?” he asked a little cold “I wanted to explain Loki, may I come in?” “Explain what? How you stole my blood? Or how you have the same powers as me?” Loki spat “Loki, I didn’t mean for you to find out how you did, but please….” cutting you off Loki pulled you into his room and out of the eyes of Thor who had just exited the lift. 

 

Slamming the door behind you Loki stared at you, he had wanted to clear things up with you but not like this, not when he was still a little mad at you yet he could see how hurt you were, he would never want to hurt you but he did with his words and actions, “Explain” he whispered to you nodding your head you explained how Hydra stole his blood and kidnapped you because of your mutant telepathy ability and they were the ones who infused his blood with yours. When you had finished Loki felt his anger towards you slowly disappear and be replaced by a feeling he never thought he would have in his life he never thought he could ever love someone like he loved you at this moment.


	4. For a hero's strength is measured by his heart Part 4

“Brother, where is Stark?” Loki asked as he walked into the kitchen, it had been two days after you and him cleared the air between yourselves and now he had a plan to get closer to you “I don’t know, I think he is in the lab” Thor answered turning to leave the room and look for Tony, Loki stopped at hearing his name turning back to Thor he saw that there was something up with him “I am sorry, I made trouble between you and Lady (y/n) I really didn’t mean it, I was just shocked that she can lift Mjölnir” “She has explained things to me, we have cleared the air as the Midgardians would say, so not so much damage has been done brother” Loki said turning back and walking out the door leaving Thor standing there with a small smile. 

Sitting in the Lab you watched with interested as Bruce was running some more tests on a sample of your blood at Tony’s request as everyone wanted and need to know how you could lift Mjölnir, even though Thor said that science wouldn’t help Tony still wanted the tests and he really didn’t want you being left along with Loki, now that the God of Mischief knows about your powers. Walking towards the Lab Loki stopped when he saw you and Bruce in there leaning against the wall he watched as you tucked some of your hair behind your ear and started talking, while your bright (y/e/c) shined at whatever Bruce was showing you, letting his lip twitch up in a small smile he didn’t feel Steve standing next to him.

“Tell her” turning to Steve’s voice Loki dropped his smile and glared at him and went to open his mouth “Look Loki, we are not friends, but I know you like her, you watch her, you use your magic to help her get things she can’t reach and when you think no one is looking, you have a smile on your face tell her before its too late” patting Loki on the shoulder Steve took a deep breath “Trust me Loki, before you know it she’ll be gone, just like my Peggy” turning Steve walked down the hall and left Loki looking back up at you laughing in the lab. 

….

Exciting the lab with the results of the tests you walked towards the common room in search of Tony, humming a tune to yourself you turned the corner when an arm wrapped itself around your waist and a hand was placed over your mouth as you were pulled into one of the broom cupboards, being turned you looked into the deep blue eyes of Loki, smirking down at you while still holding a hand over your mouth you decided to Lick his hand, removing his hand he looked at it then back to you “Did you just lick me (y/n)!” “Did you just pull me into a broom cupboard Loki!?” “well yes, I wanted to ask you something?” “and you couldn’t ask me using your mind?” Loki stepped back from you deep in thought, trying to read what he was thinking you pouted when you felt his mental wall up, smirking at you again Loki turned you and pushed you up against the wall and crashed his lips into yours, you were taken by surprised and melted into his kiss, after a second your brain responded and kissed back, wrapping your arms around Loki’s neck he lifted you off the ground and wrapped your legs around his waist, kissing you passionately and losing all time, pulling apart for air you giggled in Loki’s arms, “so what was it you wanted to ask me Loki?” “it doesn’t matter now” he said while smirking and lifting you to the floor, straightening your clothes you reached for the door handle just as it was pushed open by Tony cleared his throat “the results!” he asked while holding out his hand for them, taking them from you, you could see he wasn’t happy “(Y/n), my office now and Loki, Thor is waiting for you in the training room go now” he snarled at the two of you. Both walking in the opposite direction you heard Loki’s voice “What is his problem?” “you” “what did I do? I haven’t done anything!” smirking to yourself your mouth twisted up in a smile as you responded back “yet!” Hearing Loki’s laugh behind you making Tony turn and glare at the God of Mischief.

….

Walking into Tony’s office he jested for you to sit while he read over the test results “the test is the same, so it doesn’t explain how you could lift Thor’s hammer” “Well Thor did say the test wouldn’t explain it, Tony, so why am I really here?” you asked tapping your fingers on the desk, dropping the results on the desk Tony walked to the bar and poured two glasses of whiskey handing one to you, taking a sip of it you watched as he seemed lost in thought, there was no use trying to read his mind he always kept his wall up so you sat there and waited “Tony, why am I here?” You asked again feeling annoyed “look (y/n), he is no good for you, you can’t get involved” “who? I can’t get invo…. you mean Loki don’t you?” with a nod of Tony’s head you stood up walking over to him you handed the glass back and turned heading to the door “Tony, I am an adult, I will get involved with whoever I choose, and there is nothing you can do about it!” you shouted as you opened the door to all the other Avengers leaning by the door, giving them all a glare you walked down the hall “Loki where are you?” “in the training room love” “I’m heading your way, will you train me?” Smiling at you request “of course love” “great” “What are you smiling about brother?” Thor asked “(y/n) wants me to train her” “Stark gave you permission?” “well I haven’t asked him yet, but you can’t say no to lady request, she is on her way here” Loki said as he went to set up new targets “well I’ll leave you to it brother” Thor said with a smile and left the training room as you walked in. 

Hour after hour you trained with Loki, getting all your anger out as Loki learned all your powers “so you have most of my abilities love, I can teach you how to astral project, but you need to be fully rested before we start, we can try tomorrow?” "That sounds great Loki, we should get something to eat" “yes we should” leaving the training room you laced your fingers with Loki’s and walked to the kitchen, “he is a good teacher for her” Nat said to the others from the window that looked down on the training room “but is he doing it just to get closer to Thor’s hammer?” Bruce asked “I don’t think so, you haven’t see the way he looks at her, when he thinks no one is looking” Steve said making everyone turn to him in shock that he was being nice about Loki, “I still don’t trust him” Tony huffed out “well I think they had a great idea I’m starving” Bucky said as he opened the door to join you and Loki in the kitchen getting food as the others shook their heads and followed.


	5. For a hero's strength is measured by his heart Part 5

Training after training session with Loki your powers were getting stronger and you started to understand them more, Loki was a great teacher he explained about each power and he never seemed to get upset when you couldn’t do something, you find out that you couldn’t astral project even after Loki tried to show you many times you just couldn’t do it. 

Sitting in the common room you were deep into a book Loki had given you based on Asgardian magic, turning the page you were lost to the world and never noticed the team all staring at you from the kitchen “How long has she been reading for?” Clint asked “4 hours now, she could beat my brother” Thor smiled up at everyone “he could read all day, and it looks like she will” he continued “do you know they are all staring at you?” Loki’s voice was in your head making you look up towards the door as he leaned against with a smirk on his face “really?” “Yes really, been like that for half an hour now love” closing the book you turned to the kitchen and watched as everyone started to look busy, letting out a little giggle at Bucky who was trying to cut bread with a spoon “is it always like this?” Loki asked as he turned to go back to his room “only when it’s about you Loki” you smirked back while standing to follow him. 

….

“Suit up everyone, including you Loki and (y/n)” Tony’s voice was heard all over Avengers tower “we are needed now!” Throwing the cover off you, you ran to your wardrobe and grabbed the first things you could get your hands on, throwing them on you left your room and ran to the jet, getting on it you saw the smirk from Loki tilting your head as everyone looked at you “what?” You asked “nothing” everyone said, huffing to yourself you went and sat next to Loki “what is so going on Loki?” “we match (y/n)” looking at the smirk on his face you looked down your own body and saw you had accidentally throw one of Loki’s spare green tops on over your black jeans and boots “OH!” You let out while the others tried to hold in their smiles “ it’s not funny, I was asleep” you snarled at everyone crossing your arms over your chest as the ship took off you saw the small smile Steve had on his face towards you and Loki, which made you smile.  
“Read these files” Tony said as he handed them all out, “you’ll all in the normal teams” looking up at Tony you went to open your mouth “you two are together” Tony said pointing at Loki and with a nod he finished handing the files out “in more ways then he knows” “I think they might know now Loki, I am in your shirt” “yes, but you look great in it” sending you a wink that made you roll your eyes “shut up Loki” “These hydra agents won’t go down easy, so we must work as a team! All of us” Tony finished taking his seat as everyone turned they eyes to the files “ETA 10 minutes!” Nat said from the cockpit, “you all know what to do” Tony said standing and opening the back of the jet to fly out.

Landing the jet everyone ran out to join in the fight after Tony set the building on fire, running along with Loki you tried to keep up with his long legs turning to sending energy blasts out in every direction behind you, you lost track of Loki with more hydra agents in front, ducking behind some rocks you dogged oncoming fire catching your breath you heard Tony’s voice in the earpiece “I have the kid, hold them off so we can get back to the ship” looking around you couldn’t see Loki anyway “Loki, where are you?” Not getting an answer you started to panic “has anyone seen Loki?” You asked “I have him here, Lady (y/n)” Thor said back flying right above you with the limp body of Loki in his arms, your eyes went wide and the sight sending Illusions out you ran as fast as you could back to the jet “we need to go” Nat started to shout “there is still two of ours out there” Clint said to her “who!?” Nat asked “(y/n) and Bucky” Steve said as he slumped in his seat, looking up you saw the jet Nat had started to lift it off the ground “WAIT!” You screamed “heads up doll” you heard Bucky’s voice as he wrapped his arms around you and threw you over his shoulder while he ran for the jet and jumped, making the both of you crash on the floor next to Steve as Tony shouted, “PUNCH IT.”


	6. For a hero's strength is measured by his heart Part 6

Struggling out of Bucky’s arms you stood up and Looked around the jet “where is Loki and Thor!?” you asked turning in panic circles, “(y/n), calm down” Tony said trying to grab your shoulders, dogging his hands you start to move to the said “Where are they” you asked again feeling tears burning your eyes “Thor had to return him to Asgard” “why!?” see Tony shrug his shoulders you looked too everyone else for an answer “his hurt bad, (y/n)” Steve finally answered you “CAP!” Everyone screamed at him “she has a right to know” Steve said standing and making his way to you as you felt your knees buckle and let the tears flow.

Landing the jet back at Avengers tower, you and Steve were first off, as he carried your sleeping form to your room as you had silently cried yourself to sleep in his arms on the way back, joining the others in the common room Bucky handed him a beer “hows the doll?” He asked “I don’t know Buck, I really don’t” sitting on the sofa everyone turned to the new kid “Tony who is this?” Bruce asked “That’s Peter, I sent you to rescue him” Nick Fury spoke while walking into the room, “He’s a good kid also the spiderman, that has been seen on the tv for the past couple of months” he continued, looking around he narrowed his eye “where is (y/n), Thor and Loki?” "(y/n) is in her room, I just put her there, Thor and Loki are on Asgard" Steve said “Loki is hurt bad Fury, Thor had to take him to Asgard” Tony said while lifting his glass to his lips, nodding his head “I see, how is (y/n) training going?” “much better, after Loki took over” “Tony, I told you Loki wasn’t meant to know her powers” “well Thor did scream it out, there was nothing we could do about it” letting out a sigh Fury took Peter by the shoulders “anywhere Peter is going to need your protection” the whole team sat down and listened to his story. 

….

Turning over in your bed, your mind wandered to how Loki was the last thing you remembered was being held by Steve, getting out of your bed you headed to the kitchen for a drink, walking down the hall you stop in your tracks “Fury!?” Watching the tall man turn to face you “(y/n), its good to see you again” “you too, what are you doing here?” “Just telling everyone about the kid Peter, there is a file for you in the kitchen, but I have to go now a lot of reports need filing” smiling up at him “of course, I’ll go read the file” watching him turn and get in the elevator, you walked to the kitchen and picked up the file ignoring the sad looks Steve and Bucky were giving you as everyone stopped talking to send their own sad looks, turning the kettle on you opened the file and started to read it.

Looking up you sent a smile to Peter “you can come and talk to me” laughing at his mouth dropping open “I’m a mutant Peter, I can read people’s minds the others keep their mind walls up, around me you’ll learn to do it too” “miss (y/n), I-I….” “It’s not your fault Peter, Loki will be safe on Asgard,” you said with a small smile watching the boy smile back at you and watching him return to the common room you let out a little sigh “I hope he is,” you said to yourself.  
It had been a week since you all had rescued Peter, still no word from Thor about Loki, you had started to get worried, every worse thought was running in and out of your mind, walking inside Loki’s room his scent hit your nose making your eyes tear up, you missed him so much going to the bed you laid down on it burying your face in his pillows, remembering something Thor had said you looked to the ceiling “Heimdall, please if you can hear or see me, tell Loki to hurry up and come back to me, I…. I love him.”

….

Turning his head to the side Heimdall heard you letting out a defeated sigh he walked towards the medical wing in the palace seeing Thor pacing up and down the hall “She calls for him Thor, you haven’t to go back and tell her” Heimdall spoke making Thor stop in his tracks “I can’t Heimdall, not yet” looking at the close door to where his brother was "Thor, she loves him" snapping his head to Heimdall his mouth was open “you sure?” raising an eyebrow “I can see and hear every creature in the nine realms, I’m pretty sure!” Heimdall muttered.

Snapping his head to the door “Thor something is wrong, Loki is dying” Heimdall spoke, both of them rushed in to see the doctors trying to bring Loki back “BROTHER” Thor screamed being dragged back by Heimdall as the doctors rushed around Loki.


	7. For a hero's strength is measured by his heart Part 7

Walking around Avengers tower you were so bored, everyone was out on a mission, you agreed to stay behind if Thor and Loki showed up but still there was no sign of them, walking to the kitchen you pulled a lot of food out of the fridge and started to cook yourself something to eat, after eating you did the dishes and moved to start cleaning the place up, room after room you cleaned, it was something you did when you were bored or missing people. 

By the time Tony and the others had returned you had almost cleaned the whole tower, warning them to take their shoes off at the door you returned to the common room with the others following, sitting on the large sofa’s you tried to read everyone but they all head their mind walls up, “I’ll order food” Tony spoke as he walked towards the bar, watching him and Steve closely you could tell something wasn’t right between them, you just needed to know what.

….

One by one everyone went to be bed hearing footsteps Tony turned his eyes from the New York skyline to the man walking towards him “can’t sleep Cap?” “I’m worried about (y/n) Tony” Steve replied “I know, we all are” he said as he handed a drink to Steve “but Thor has sent word apparently Loki is dying” “what!?” “Yeah, gods can die for real apparently,” Tony said as he lifted his glass to his lips after taking a long drink he patted Steves shoulder “do try and get some sleep Cap, you have a mission in the morning” “what mission?” “Telling (y/n), she won’t get mad if it comes from you” nodding Steve watched Tony leave the common room, downing the drink you dropped the illusion of Steve and stood there trying to work out what Tony had just told you “Loki is dying!?” You said that over and over again while pacing on the balcony “how is that possible his a god!” 

Stepping out of the elevator Tony was replying to an email and walked into someone “oh sorry I didn’t see you….. Cap?” He said as he looked up watching the colour drain from Tony’s face Steve asked “Tony are you alright?” “how did you get up here so fast?” “Tony, I don’t know what you mean” “Steve we were just talking down in the common room” Tony said shaking his head in disbelief “Tony, I’ve been in bed for the past 3…. (y/n)!” “SHIT” Tony shouted getting a look from Steve “What is going on Tony?” “I just told (y/n), who I thought was you that Loki is dying” “Loki is dying?” “Yes, and it’s for real this time and now she knows….. ” Tony’s eyes went wide “I left her on the balcony” “shit” Steve mumbled out “exactly” turning on their heels they ran towards the stairs that would take them back to the common room. 

….

Walking to the bar you placed the glass down and looked to the sky “Heimdall, I know you can hear me, is it true? Is Loki dying?” Waiting for an answer you didn’t get one feeling the anger building you asked again “Heimdall, please!” Still, nothing letting your anger fill you up, you screamed “HEIMDALL YOU SON OF A BITCH ANSWER ME!” Hearing a clap of thunder you turned your body to see Thor standing there, he was paler then usual and his eyes were red and puffy “Thor, Thor is it true, is Loki dying?” you asked in a whisper as you approached him watching the god of thunder fall to his knees you couldn’t hold back your tears, kneeling down next to Thor you began to sob, after a while you looked up at him “take me to him Thor, please” you begged as your tears stained your cheeks “I can’t” Thor whispered “why!?” you pleaded “I know he wouldn’t want you to see him like that” “Thor take me to him please, this might be the last time I get to see him” looking into your teary eyes Thor took a deep breath.

Running into the room Steve and Tony saw you and Thor standing up, letting out a relieved sigh “(y/n), Thor” Steve called out only for you to turn and mouth “I’m sorry, I have to” as Thor raised his hammer and you to disappeared, turning his head to Tony as the others ran in the room asking “what is going on?” Turning around Tony looked over everyone before walking towards the door “Thor is taking (y/n) to Asgard to see Loki that’s all” he said as he left the room “Loki is dying, for real this time” Steve finished getting gasps from the rest of the team.

….

Opening your eyes you saw Thor walking towards a man in golden armour with a sword, looking around the room you moved forward and noticed the golden eyes looking at you “you must be Heimdall” you spoke to the man “and your (y/n)” he spoke back “right, sorry about the whole name calling thing” you said as you walked closer to him “it’s funny, I can see and hear you, but I can’t read you” “well I’m not a book” you answered giving him a smirk that you soon dropped as you saw he wasn’t impressed walking past him you joined Thor’s side as he muttered “female verson of Loki indeed” making you turn your head back you stared at him “hold on tight” he said to you, opening your mouth to ask why you felt a rush of air as the floor vanished from benath you and Thor tighten his grip on you, turning your head back around you saw you were flying over Asgard with the help of Thor’s hammer within a few moments you were back on the ground.

Trying to regain your balance you watched Thor approach a door with two guards in front of it taking a deep breath you walked to his side “his in there, isn’t he” you asked tearing your eyes from the door to Thor’s, seeing the pain in his eyes you closed your eyes as he dropped his mental wall, you saw all his memories growing up with Loki, the pranks, the fights, the secrets only brothers share, opening your eyes again fresh tears fell from them as you looked to Thor seeing the same pain in his, wiping your cheeks you turned your eyes back to the door and let out a small breath, reaching for the handle you felt Thor’s hand on your one “you don’t have to do this (y/n)” taking a deep breath in you chocked out “yes I do” as you turned the handle and opened the door.


	8. For a hero's strength is measured by his heart Part 8

Handing out cups of coffee or tea Steve and Tony filled the team in with what Thor had told them and why he took you to Asgard, “what are we meant to do?” Nat asked “Just be there for her, because if its a bad ending she will need us” Steve said as he finally took a sit, “do you think that it’s going to end that way?” Bruce asked from behind his cup, as he took a sip and rubbed his eyes “I mean Loki is a god, he can’t really die right?” Clint added “Thor said its possible, they don’t really know what is the matter with him” Tony said pouring whiskey into his coffee, silence fell over the group as they all took sips of their drinks. 

Peaking your head around the door you saw the large bed which Loki was in, moving forward slowly and as quietly as you could you felt all eyes on you from the Asgardian doctors, with a wave of his hand Thor told them it was fine, making them all turn back to continue what they were doing, getting closer to the bed you could feel your heart beating in your chest, taking a deep breath you looked to Loki and slammed your hand over your mouth, turning to Thor your eyes were filled with tears, removing your hand you whispered “why is he blue?” “I’m a frost giant, this is my natural form” hearing Loki’s husky voice you turned back to him seeing his red eyes and sad face “Loki….” “I’m a monster, I know” he said “No you idiot, what is wrong with you, I’ve been worried sick! Loki, I don’t care what you look like” you sobbed out, looking to Thor and back to you he was lost for words “please don’t cry love, I’m fine honestly” Loki said trying to add his normal smirk but failing, running your hand along the bed you took his hand in yours “move over” you told him as you climbed on the bed and snuggled next to him “your freezing” you gasped out “Forst giant” Loki hummed making you giggle a little as you started getting evil looks from the doctors till Thor said “everyone leave the room” watching every leave Thor turned back to you two and smiled softly “Brother I’ll leave you in the care of Lady (y/n)” you both watched him leave the room. 

“Thor, I can’t read her” facing Heimdall with a confused face Thor looked back to the room and back at his old friend “what do you mean?” “I can see, hear and read all the souls in all the nine realms but I can’t read two people her and Loki” twisting his face in confusing “what does that mean?” Thor asked “I don’t know” Heimdall spoke.

“Where’s the kid?” Tony asked breaking the silence of the room “Fury took him to get tests done, he should be back tomorrow” Vision said getting a nod in return from Tony, “so what are we meant to do now? Three of the strongest people on our team are in Asgard” Nat asked “We keep doing what we do, till they get back, whenever that is” Steve said “Yes now back to bed with all of you” Tony said watching all of the team place their cups down and leave the common room “do you think they will all come back?” Steve asked quietly “I’m not sure Cap, I really hope they do” Tony spoke as he placed his own cup down and patted Steve on the shoulder before leaving the room for his own bed, taking a deep breath Steve left the room to return to his room. 

Feeling a warmth and muttered voices you opened your eyes to see Thor, Heimdall and Loki’s doctors all staring at you in shock blinking a few times you looked to Loki and saw he was in his Asgardian form still sleeping dropping your mouth in shock you jumped off the bed “I didn’t do it” you said turning back to Loki you watched as his Jotunheim form took over his body again “get back on the bed, Midgardian” one of the doctor said to you, glaring at them “this Midgardian has a name” you snarled “Lady (y/n), please” Thor said letting out a little huff you climbed back on the bed next to Loki and to your surprise you watched as he started to changed back to his Asgardian form “how?” The doctors asked towards Thor “Your the doctors” Thor said looking around at them you saw Heimdall eyes hadn’t left your body, making you raise your inner mind wall in defensive “It’s something to do with her and how I can’t read her” Heimdall said to the doctors.

“Midgar…. (y/n), may we run some tests on you?” One of the doctors spoke to you, looking at Loki’s sleeping face you moved some of the hair from it and got off the bed again, nodding you looked at them “sure” “follow me” the doctor said as she headed out of the room following behind her you looked to Thor “Look after him” “I will lady (y/n)"leaving the room you walked down the hall into another room, "please take a seat, you do have blood tests on Midgard correct?” Walking to the chair “umm yeah….. Blood!” Turning to her you shouted “BLOOD” turning on your heels you ran back to Loki’s room being followed by the doctor shouting at you. 

Bursting in you ran to Thor and Heimdall at the side of the bed “I know why Loki turned back, and why he can’t read me” you spoke as you pointed to Heimdall, while the doctor came back in the room “how?” All three of them asked turning in a circle you looked at each of them “Loki’s blood” watching their faces twist you shook your head “Loki’s blood is infused with mine, Hydra did it to me, that’s why I have his powers” you said quickly “and that’s why I can’t read you” Heimdall spoke making you nod your head at him “a blood transfusion, it should work this time as no other Asgardian shares his blood, but this Midgardian does” the doctor said towards Thor “Lady (y/n), do you consent?” Thor asked with puppy dogs eyes “do you even need to ask me that Thor? Of course I do” turning to the doctor you asked her “When can we do it?” “in a hour so we can get everything ready” she said looking back to Thor “Thor go to the team and tell them the news, please I know Steve will be worried” “of course lady (y/n), I will be back before you know it” looking to the doctor you smiled at her “set it up” with a nod she left the room as Thor stood and walked to the door with Heimdall, both turning back to you “Lady (y/n), we are in your debt” shaking your head you looked to Loki “he would do it for me” “I believe he would” Heimdall said sending a small smile your way before pushing Thor out the room “off to Midgard you go” was the last thing you heard before the door was closed.


	9. For a hero's strength is measured by his heart Part 9

Collecting all the cups Steve made his way to the kitchen and placed them all in the sink, running the water and adding in some washing up liquid he started to wash the cups, "you could just put them in the dishwasher cap" turning to Tony's voice he let out a small sigh "I know Tony, but this is keeping my mind busy" "well stop cap, because look" following Tony's stretched out arm Steve looked out the window and saw Thor walking towards the tower "Everyone to the common room now, Thor is back" Tony's voice echoed around the tower and one by one the team arrived and sat down in the room, Steve finished hand washing the cups before he sat down just as Thor walked in.   
....

Thor spent hours telling the team everything that had happen on Asgard and what your plan was "so she wants to do a blood transfusion with Loki to save him" Thor finally said "but that might kill her" Clint said looking shocked and a little angry "she has made her choice Clint, and we have to respect that" Bucky said looking to Steve for back up but Steve and Tony were locked in staring at Thor, "it won't kill her, we have the best doctors on Asgard....." Thor started to defend your choice but Clint stood "she's not from Asgard, shes from Earth! Tony, Cap, you can't let her do this, she will die!" "It's her choice, Clint, there is nothing we can do to stop her" Tony said looking towards Thor, knowing that no matter what anyone said only Thor could get back to Asgard, storming out of the room everyone heard Clint muttering to himself, still lost in his own mind Steve listened to everyone else asking Thor question's until he finally spoke "Thor, how long will it take? And will she survive?" feeling all the team eyes on him Thor let out a little sigh, "I'm not sure, I'm only here because Lady (y/n) asked me to come back, and tell you all what has happened and what is going to happen, I will be returning to Asgard tonight" "I could go to her room and get her some spare clothes you can take back to her" Nat said placing her hand on Thor's shoulder getting a nod in response.   
....

Watching everyone leave the common room to collect things for Thor to take to you, Steve and Tony sat there until the room only had Thor and themselves in there, letting out a deep sigh Steve finally asked his many questions "Will it work Thor? Truthfully? Can she save him and not die?" "I don't know, it has never been done between a God and a Human before" "but she has his blood right? So it might work" Tony said "it might work, but I can not say how long it will take" Thor spoke softly, getting a nod from Tony and Steve.   
....

Standing outside the whole team looked at Thor, Nat handed him the bag that had some stuff for you in it, "look after her for us" she spoke "I will Lady Nat" looking around at everyone they gave Thor messages for you finally after everyone had said something Thor looked to Steve "Just bring them home...." was all Steve could say till a bright light encircled Thor and he was gone a second later, "alive and well" Steve whispered to himself before turning to join the others "I need a drink" Tony muttered "you're not the only one" Bucky said as everyone muttered and agreed, "to the bar then" Tony said leading the way back into the tower.


	10. For a hero's strength is measured by his heart Part 10

Hearing beeps coming from somewhere you slowly opened your eyes, to the bright room you were in, feeling some pain in your right arm you moved your head to the side and looked down at your arm to see it was bandaged with some bloodstains on it, moving your left hand to it you noticed it was bandaged too with what look liked a needle inside of it, moving your hand back and head back to the pillow you felt like you had been drained, your body was screaming but you couldn’t fight the tiredness that took over your body again. 

….

Tapping their fingers on the bar the whole team was in their own minds thinking over what could be happening and if you were ok and even if Loki was ok, Tony broke the silence “she will be alright, I know she will” “what if it doesn’t work?” Bruce asked, “Thor said their doctors are more knowledgeable than ours so it should work, right Tony?” Nat asked looking at the team Tony nodded “It should work, and they should be back with us very soon” “how can you all be that stupid? She is risking her life for Loki, and I bet he wouldn’t even do the same for her!” Clint spoke as he got up from the stool and glared at them all, putting his hand on his shoulder Steve went to say something but Clint shrugged his hand off and walked out of the room in, leaving the team looking at each other before they returned to their drinks.

….

Soft voices started to ring in your ears as you felt your body waking from its slumber opening your eyes you saw three people taking quite at the end of your bed lifting yourself up to a sitting position you cleared your throat watching as their heads turned to you, “Lady (y/n), you’re awake” Thor excite side and ran over to the side of your bed like an excited puppy, giggling at his actions you watched as Heimdall and the doctor followed Thor over to your bedside, “did it work?” You asked looking at the each of them while trying to read their emotions, “lets just focus on you Lady (y/n), you have been through a lot” the doctor spoke making you narrow your eyebrows, test after test was done and finally the doctor looked at the three of you “Lady (y/n) you are as healthy as a Midgardian can be, I’ll go get you something to eat and drink” she said before leaving the room as you smiled at her, once the door was closed you turned your head to Thor and dropped your smile "Thor, cut the bullshit and tell me what the hell has happened, I feel like someone has run me over with a train" you said while crossing your arms over your chest, “you are staying too Heimdall, so sit” you glared at the two gods waiting for your answers.

Sitting on the bed you listened to Thor telling you about going back to the team and getting stuff for you and how they are all worried about you and how he kept going back to update them on what was happening and how you were, Heimdall even said that he had looked down on them and they were all still worried about you, but you could tell they were keeping something from you, “what are you keeping from me?” You asked and watched as they shared a side look to each other “Nothing” they’re both said, “cut the bullshit, what happened when I was out of it?” “Lady (y/n)….” Thor started but stopped and looked at the floor, “Thor?” “You died four times, and we almost couldn’t bring you back on the fourth time” staring at Thor you couldn’t believe what you just heard, looking at Heimdall you watched as he nodded turning back to Thor your eyes started to sting as the tears filled up behind them, your mind was racing with a million questions, hearing the door open you all turned towards it and watched as a smiling Loki walked in.


	11. For a hero's strength is measured by his heart Part 11

Turning his head Loki watched as you split into unconsciousness he started to feel his body returning to its normal self, he felt stronger he could feel the blood rushing through his veins, as his body started to send him into unconsciousness too. Opening his eyes Loki saw he was in his old bedroom of Avengers tower, confused as to why he was here when just a few seconds ago he was on Asgard, and you were there too, moving towards the bed he heard the door open turning to see who had entered his room, he was shocked to see himself enter and move right through him like he was a ghost in his own memory, hearing himself muttering about how no one understood you, apart from him, and how you knew whenever he was feeling down or when he was going through a dark moment, looking at himself Loki now understood how people looked at him with confusion, when he was talking or thinking about you, he had this stupid lovesick smile on his lips, how his eyes shined about you, how you always made him feel safe, even if you didn't know it at that time. 

Watching himself lay down, he felt he was being pulled from this scene and he was, opening his eyes again, he was standing on a rocky planet looking down at his body that was currently laid out with blood all over his face, Loki knew the memory well it was one of his reacorring nightmares, he could still feel every hit to his face, his body and the torture that still played on his mind in the late hours of the nights, this was his only nightmare the day he was beatened and tortured by Thanos, shutting his eyes Loki tried to wake himself up from this nightmare but he couldn't, he could only hear himself scream his eyes burst open, and he felt the hit to his chest as he watched Thanos beatting his olderself body, feeling his eyes fill with tears he was pulled out of it and back to the room in avengers towers where he saw himself tossing and turning feeling something rush thourgh him he looked down and saw you, well past you running to the bed and telling past him to wake up and everything would be fine, it was just a dream. From that day Loki and you would not be parted, you always ended up in each other's beds to comfort each other in the night after one of you would have a nightmare, you would both try and protect each other from bad dreams and Loki knew then he loved you and you were the only Midgardian he had to fully protect from Thanos. 

Sitting up in the bed Loki let out a scream, he was fully awake now and he needed to see you, he had a bad feeling in his gut, trying to stand from the bed he watched as the doctors came running in and injected him with something that sent him back to being unconsciousness hearing only the flat line of a heart rate monitor coming from the room.


	12. For a hero's strength is measured by his heart Part 12

Opening his eyes Loki saw nothing in the dim nearly blackness but only fog and the peaks of distant mountains, slowly turning he tried to work out where he was only hearing a distant hum of what sounded like a flat line, walking towards where he thought the sound was coming from was the best option he decided, after what only seemed to be two minutes he stop, when the flat line started to sound like it was beeping, after hearing a few beeps the blackness started to lift and he could see more of where he was, the fog was lifting too, his eyes adjusting to the new light he could see he was standing on a large mountain, but he still didn’t know exactly where. 

Minutes passed and the blackness was getting lighter by the second and so was the beeping with ever step Loki could see more and hear more, he could see he was approaching a hill and started to ascended it he climbed to the top, feeling a sharp pain in his left arm turning to it he saw blood trailing down his arm, placing his right hand over the bleeding he heard the beeping stop and be replaced with the flatline sound again, looking up he watched as his world was plunged back into the darkness and fog “what is happening?” he huffed out. 

Two more times the beeping and flat line sounded in the world where he was, he had walked on and on and now he was close to a house “who would live in this strange land?” Loki thought to himself as he approached it. Stopping in front of the house Loki blinked a few times this house, this was the house you told him about from your childhood, the place where you were truly happy, and how you had hoped to buy it in the future, hearing a small laugh he turned and saw a little girl running from out of nowhere and towards the house, lost in how this child looked exactly like you, the child ran right through Loki like he was a sprit in the place, turning around he watched as the child opened the door, feeling a strange pulling sensation Loki stepped forward trying to see inside the house, getting closer to the door he peeked inside the window, and saw the child sitting colouring on the floor, Loki felt a cold breeze circling him looking down towards his feet he saw his body was slowly disappearing looking back through the window he saw himself but older walking towards the child “what the…." 

Hearing beeps coming from a machine Loki slowly opened his eyes, whincing at the bright light he held his hand up to shield his eyes, taking a slow look around the room he knew he was back on Asgard, pulling himself up into a seated postion, he looked down his body to see if he was still disappering, but he was very real, Loki saw the bandages on his left arm, slowly taking them off he examined his arm, and found not a scratch on him "back to normal then” he said as he ran his fingers along his arm, remerbering what was meant to be happening between you and him, he looked up from his arm and turned his eyes to the bed next to him ready to see you, but you weren’t there all the equipment was but you were nowhere to be seen, removing the blanket Loki stood up feeling a little dazed from all the new blood sending a message to you through his mind, but not getting an answer back Loki thought to himself that you must still be sleeping, getting himself dressed he turned towards the door and saw some doctors in a panic running down the hall the doctors couldn’t be for you he thought, they just couldn’t it was only when Thor and Heimdall ran passed and Loki saw the look of sorrow on Heimdall face as he shared a quick glance towards him, his panic started to set in “No” he whispered as Heimdall turned away from him and he felt his world starting to cumble around him.


	13. For a hero's strength is measured by his heart Part 13

Running out of the door Loki followed the doctors, his brother and Heimdall down the hall, no matter how fast he would run the dizziness of the new blood slowed him down to a point where he tripped over his feet and banged his head on the floor, looking up he swear he could see two of Thor, before it all faded to black, “well I didn’t see that coming” Heimdall whispered to Thor as they watched Loki’s head return to the floor in front of them, smirking Thor went over to his brother “we better get him back to bed before anyone else sees” lifting Loki up they returned him to his bed and told the nurse if anything changes to come and find them right away. 

Opening his eyes Loki saw he was back in his room, feeling pain in his head he raised his hand to it and felt the small bump, watching the nurse smiled at him “afternoon Prince Loki” Staring at her Loki shook his head and asked, “what happened?” “You had a fall, and the dizziness will go away soon, but you must stay in bed for at least two hours and that is an order” “by you?” “Yes and No, Thor has also said you must stay in bed, and if there are any changes I must find him, so it be better for the both of us if you stay there” nodding his head “yes it would seem so” he said and laid back down watching as she picked up some papers and left the room, waiting a few minutes after she left he swung his legs off the bed and stood up making his way to the door, waiting for a clear path, once the nurse was out of sight he left the room and headed down the hall. 

Each room he passed he had a quick look in and still he couldn’t find you, he knew you had to be somewhere Thor would not dare return you to Midgard without saying goodbye, Loki moved towards the last two remaining rooms, taking a look in the first door, he saw nothing but an empty room the old feelings of resentment and anger towards his brother was starting to build up again, as he walked towards the last door. 

Silently he approached the last door checking up and down the hall making sure it was clear, looking through the window he saw Heimdall talking to a doctor and Thor while You laid there so peaceful in your slumber, turning away from the window at the sight of Heimdall turning to have a look at the door Loki hurried back to his room, he knew where you were and he would make sure to come and see you later.


	14. For a hero's strength is measured by his heart Part 14

Leaving his room Loki made his way down to the room he saw you in earlier in the day, getting to the door he pushed it open and walked in with a smile on his face, that soon dropped when he saw your teary eyes “what have you done now brother?” Loki hissed at Thor while moving to your side and pulling you into a hug “I’ve done nothing Loki, it’s your fault” “what did I do?” Rolling your eyes at the two of them fighting gain you cleared your throat “its no-ones fault, Loki I’m fine, just a little sleepy, Thor is going to return to the team and tell them we are both good, and we can return soon” watching Thor’s face twist in confusion you sent him a pleading look, only Heimdall got your meaning and stood “Thor perhaps we should leave them to it?” Tapping Thor on the shoulder he slowly pulled him to his feet and started to drag him out of the room, leaving you and Loki alone. 

Watching the others leave you sat at the edge of the bed wrapped up in Loki’s arms, feeling his warmth you shut your eyes and took a deep breath trying to hold your tears at bay again, feeling one of Loki’s hands running up and down you back silently comforting you, making you both smile to yourselves at this stolen moment between you two, “my love, how are you really feeling?” Turning your head up towards Loki you nodded your head as you started to speak “I’m feeling like death invited me to an all-night party, that has lasted for 20 years, but I am glad that you are all right, and the blood transfusion worked” “yes my love, it worked and I am thankful to you for it” Loki spoke as he pulled you back on the bed and laid you down he could feel your body trembling, and he could see how tired you looked, wanting you to rest he pulled your body against his and slowly stroking your hair he started to hum a lullaby his mother use to sing to him, listening to Loki’s voice you felt your eyelids getting heavy and before long you were in a deep slumber, leaving Loki to get up and find Heimdall for the truth, you could lie to anyone but not him, he knew something wasn’t right with you and he wanted answers, and he knew by the looks Heimdall had them.


	15. For a hero's strength is measured by his heart Part 15

Walking the halls of the palace Loki looked for Heimdall, checking each and every room for him but not finding him anywhere, huffing to himself Loki walked to the gardens where he started to pace back and forth trying to think about what was wrong with you, and why everyone was walking on eggshells around him, smirking to himself when he worked out the perfect idea.

Opening your eyes you took in the sight of a person you thought you would never see in Asgard or on another planet for that matter, sitting yourself up in the bed you reached for the glass of water and took a sip, turning your eyes back to the person you spoke "Steve, how did you get here?" 

"Thor came down and got me, he thought you would like to see the friendly face" he said with a soft smile. 

"It's nice to see someone else and not the same painful eyes of Thor" you spoke letting out a little cough. 

"Painful? Why what happened? Thor said you and Loki are fine now?" Steve spoke as he came closer and rubbed your back. 

"Oh we are, but... wait he didn't tell you anything?" You asked a little confused. 

"Thor said you just wanted to see a friendly face, and you were getting there" Steve said as he sat back in he chair looking over you trying to see anything that could be wrong. 

Leaning back on the bed you moved your hair out of your face and let out a small sigh "Steve you have to promise not to overreact" you said turning your eyes to him and getting a nod from him, taking a deep breath you started speaking "Thor said I died on the table four times and they nearly couldn't bring me back" finishing your sentence you looked at Steve and saw his eyes filling with tears before you could say anything more you felt his strong arms around you, hugging him back you two sat there for a while not speaking just hugging each other. 

After a while Steve pulled back from you and wiped his eyes and face, looking his watch beeping his face twisted with a sad smile "I have to go (y/n), when do you think you can return to the team?" 

"I hope soon Steve, as soon as these doctors give me and Loki the all clear, we will return" you said with a small smile as one of the nurses came in "time to sleep again" you said as you both watched the nurse inject you with the sleeping drug, feeling your eyelids getting heavy you reached out for Steves' hand, and felt him take it. 

Hearing the heavy breaths Steve turned to the nurse "is she fully asleep?" He asked getting a nod he placed your hand back next to your body and tapped it gently, leaning over you he left a soft kiss on your forehead and left the room, walking down the hall he entered a room and felt his emotions about to tip of the edge, his breathing got fast, balling his fists up he tried to control himself, but before he could he let out a loud scream, making everyone in earshot turn out of confusion the only thing that could be seen was the faint glow of green coming from under the door in which Steve Rogers entered but it wasn't Steve in the room it was Loki, and he was fuming that you had almost died to protect him, he should have protected you, and why did Thor not tell him, shaking from the anger building Loki left the room and headed to the palace to have a chit with his brother. 

....

Sitting in the throne room Thor was trying to make a plan on how to tell Loki what had happened to you, he could see his brother trying to put the pieces together and if he didn't find out soon he knew Loki's anger would get the better of him, and no one could talk to him in that state he always let his emotions get the better of him. 

Standing Thor made his way over to the table refilling his glass of mead, and taking one of the chicken legs bring it to his mouth Thor turned as the doors flew open and a very angry Loki stood there staring at him with the fury of a thousand suns, opening his mouth the chicken leg fall to the floor as Thor raised his hand in defensive.

"Brother, if I am correct, I know this is about (y/n), I was just trying to find the perfect time to tell you" Thor spoke as he slowly walked backward towards Mjolnir.

"And when would that have been brother? A year from now? Two? Or how about when she is no longer alive because of her mortal state?" Loki hissed full of anger, the thought of losing you to old age was killing him, but knowing he could have lost you sooner without knowing was the knife in his heart that did the most damage, looking from Thor to the floor for a split second gave Thor his chance.

"I'm sorry, brother" Thor said as he threw Mjolnir at Loki hitting square in the chest sending him to the floor. 

"Get you stupid hammer off me" Loki coughed out trying to remove it himself, to no success.

"This is the only way I can have a conversation with you, without you trying to kill me brother" Thor said as he sat a few feet away from his struggling sibling.

Loki's anger started to subside, turning he looked to Thor who was watching him with the look of expecting anything, after he stopped struggling and let his arms and head fall to the floor "will you please remove this" Loki asked again.

"Remember when Father use to tell us about our three times great grandfather and his......"

"What does that have to do with this Thor?" Loki asked impatiently. 

"If you let me finish brother" Thor said before speaking again, "as I was saying our three times great grandfather wife, she was midgardian."

"Yes I know the story, he loved her more than life itself and he found the fruit that turned her immortal by her choice and they...." Loki stopped talking and looked at his brother in shock.

"Heimdall is searching all the nine realms for the fruit Loki, but it has to be her choice" standing Thor lifted his hammer off Loki, holding a hand out to his brother "I was going to tell you after and if he found it."

Taking Thor's hand Loki stood and brushed himself down, nodding his head he walked to the table and filled another glass of mead up, picking it up he picked up Thor's glasses and handed it to his brother "here's hoping he finds it" Loki said as he downed the drink, watching Thor down his own "now all I have to do is talk to (y/n) about it" Loki muttered, as Thor nodded picking up the jug and refilling their glasses.


	16. For a hero's strength is measured by his heart part 16

Glass after glass Loki and Thor drank waiting and hoping Heimdall would be back with news of the immortal fruit, while the nurses gave them an hourly update on your condition, you were getting better by the second, you just needed rest according to the nurses, but Loki was still worried, worried at the fact you had died too many times on the table all for him, if he had known the risks, he wouldn't have let you do that not for him, he cared about you far too much to lose you and he didn't want to lose you again.

"Brother?" 

Thor's voiced echoed into Loki's ears as he turned to face him still lost in his own thoughts. 

"(Y/n) well be fine, she is getting better and stronger, and there is still hope for her" Thor said slapping his brother on the back. 

Nodding Loki raised his glass to his lips to take another drink but he didn't instead he lowed the glass and wet his lips " did Grandfather keep a record of his search for the fruit?" he asked while still staring into thin air.

"Probably, that is where we all get it fr...." Thor cut himself off and stared at Loki knowing exactly where he was going with this, rising to their feet both off the brothers left the room and headed to the great Asgardian library in hopes to find the records of their grandfather's great deeds and any information on the immortal fruit.

....

Opening the door to the library Loki looked around his once favourtie place, he had read every book on the great shelves more then once, the only place he was never allowed in was the personal collection of Odin, the library was like a sanctuary to Loki, where he could be himself, where he could lose himself in all the magic of the nine realms, the fairy tails, the stories, the history, Loki learned more here then he did from the professional tutor Odin got him and Thor as a child to school them in the way he wanted, but Loki knew more of the world from these books and he knew exactly what way to walk to get to Odin's personal collection. 

"This way brother" Loki said to Thor who looked like he was lost, smirking at his brothers faced Loki stepped forward and made his way through the endless aisles of books, twisting and turning down different parts, while Thor followed trying to remember what way they turned if Loki wanted to get up to mischief and leave him in here. 

"How many books are here?" Thor asked absently minded trying to feel the silence atmosphere 

"Over 120 million books" Loki replied turning to his brother and watched as Thor's mouth fell open, smiling he turned back around and kept walking as Thor looked from the ground to the ceiling shaking his head before turning his eyes back to Loki who turned the corning making Thor jog up the aisle to get back behind his brother. 

Turning the last aisle Loki walked down it while Thor stood at the top and looked around "Brother its a dead end, you must have taken the wrong turning" Thor stated but watched in shock as Loki just smirked at him and lifted his hand to a book. 

"Not everything is as it seems, brother" Loki said as he pulled the book down and the back wall of books opened inward to reveal a hidden chamber, pushing the door Loki stepped in and held the door for Thor as he walked down the aisle looking at the book to opening the door, before nodding at his brother and walked past him as Loki shut the hidden door. 

"Did you get it?" Loki asked moving from the hidden door to the large wooden raven covered door in the hidden chamber. 

"Father won't be happy with this, or us when he finds out what we are doing here" Thor whimpered as he handed over the large bronze key to Loki. 

Taken it Loki placed it into the lock on the door and unlocked it, pushing it open, he took in all the books and papers in Odin's personal collection "he is in his Odin sleep, we should be done by the time he wakes, and no one else will know" Loki smirked as he stepped inside followed by Thor. 

Turning around Loki and Thor took in the full room, books and papers occupied any free space in the room there was a large windows that you could see the whole of Asgard from and the daylight lit the whole room up, looking at each other the brothers nodded as the went to a different bookcase each and started to search for their grandfather records.

....

Feeling her hand being squeezed Frigga looked at her hand then to the eyes of her beloved husband Odin, blinking a few times a smile graced her lips as she took in the slight of Odin opening his eyes before he pulled himself up into a sitting position. 

"My love, you have finally awoken" she said with a teary smile. 

"How long have a been asleep for?" Odin asked groggily, feeling the dryness in his mouth. 

Handing over a goblet of water Frigga wet her own lips "a few months, much has happened in that time" she said as sat on the bed. 

"My sons.... Where are my sons?" Odin asked as a pair of black ravens flew into the room and sat at the end of the bed. 

"I need to explain something first" Frigga spoke to the messenger birds, knowing exactly where they had come from, the hospital and library. 

"I'm listening" Odin spoke before taking a sip of his water, eyeing the messenger's birds curiosity as their names came back to his memory Hugin and Munin, turning his eyes back to Frigga he waited for her tale of the past months had had not been awake for.


End file.
